


Last Words

by Morpheus626



Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [31]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: FTM Reader, Gen, M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Assigned lad for this day: BrianSynopsis: Trans M Reader/Brian. Set at the beginning of the 1980 The Game North American tour.  You’ve been preparing to be without Brian for the duration of the tour, but Brian...is not so ready for that. He’s dreading saying good-bye, even if the good-bye is temporary.More temporary than he knows, but he’ll find that out later.
Relationships: brian may/reader
Series: Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Last Words

“I’m really sorry,” Brian started. 

“Why are you sorry?” you laughed. “I knew you were going on tour; I helped you pack! Does the mailman apologize to his partner for going out each day and doing his job?” 

“No,” Brian sighed with a sad smile. “But the mailman also isn’t gone for months at a time delivering mail. Or if he is, I’d imagine he isn’t employed for very long.” 

You giggled and stood from the couch, picking up his suitcase and setting it by him as he stood near the front door. “You’re going to be late, darling.” 

“I know,” he whined. “I just don’t care.” 

“Now, I don’t believe that,” you scolded playfully. “What is it, what is all this?” 

He dropped his other bag and pulled you in for a tight hug, and the hitch in his breath let you know he’d started to cry. 

“Oh Brian,” you sighed and hugged him back. “It’s just a tour, and you’ll be back before you know it. I’ll still be here when you get back, you know that!” 

He let you go and nodded, wiping away a tear. “You’re right; I’m being stupid.” 

“Don’t you go putting words in my mouth,” you said, and grabbed his suitcase and bag before he could. “You aren’t being stupid. You’re just...an absolute sweetheart, is what you are. Now, I don’t want the lads blaming me for holding you up-” 

“They wouldn’t,” Brian interrupted, even as the waiting car outside honked. 

“I know,” you said. “Let me take these out for you, and we’ll get one last hug and kiss in quick, okay? The neighbors should all be sleeping, so we should be fine.” 

He still acted like he was being dragged away to his execution as you walked him to the car, placed his luggage into the backseat, and turned to him. 

“You’re going to make me cry,” you pouted. “Your face, sweetheart...” 

He looked...broken. Sad and pitiful and in your time being with him, you’d never seen him be so reluctant to go on a tour before. 

Granted, there was one additional factor that hadn’t existed before: the rings you both exchanged in a ceremony in your house a few months prior, with just the lads from the band present as ‘witnesses’, even if said ceremony wasn’t official in the eyes of the law. 

“Go have a good time,” you tried to cheer, but he just draped his long self over you in a lingering hug. 

The driver coughed awkwardly, and you patted Brian’s back. “You’ve got to go, love. Can’t keep them waiting any longer. You’ll see me again before you know it.” 

He kissed you softly, like he was afraid you would disappear if the kiss was too deep or passionate, and finally folded himself into the back of the car, turning to watch you wave as he was driven away. 

You waited until the car was around the corner before rushing back into the house. 

You picked up the phone and dialed fast. “He’s gone, and I can be ready in five minutes. Send the car.” 

\---

“You’ve got to stop that, or I might kill you,” John muttered to Brian as he flopped beside him on the hotel bed. “The sad sighs. Please, just stop.” 

“I will,” Brian grumbled. “Soon as the tour is over. I didn’t even get to say any decent last words to him as I left. I was so preoccupied with how upset I was...now that’s all he’ll think about, while he waits for me, I’m sure.” 

“I think you might think about that, while you wait for this tour to be over,” Freddie said. “I think Y/N, on the other hand, will miss you, but will be fine. And you really should try to cheer up. I mean that kindly, I do, but if you spend the whole tour waiting for it to be over...” 

“You’ll be even more miserable,” Roger finished the thought. “And you’re already pretty fucking miserable, from the looks and sounds of it.” 

Brian sighed deeply, and John groaned in frustration. 

“What if we get up some food?” Freddie suggested. “I know you didn’t get up early enough to eat before we left.” 

“How do you know that?” Brian scoffed, then blushed lightly as his stomach growled loudly. “Ignore that.” 

They all giggled at him, as Freddie went to the room phone. 

“You didn’t even dial,” Brian said. “How did you order food like that? Did you call ahead or something?” 

“Um...yes,” Freddie smiled. “Of course I did that. Exactly that.” 

“You’re acting odd,” Brian chuckled. 

“Says the man who begged us to join him in his room because he’s lonely,” John said. 

“That isn’t odd,” Brian protested. 

“Not exactly,” Roger said gently. “But you’ve never asked us...like you did today. I mean, you were in tears. That’s notably not something that’s happened in the past when you asked for our company.” 

“And we don’t mind being here,” John added. “It’s just that you’re so upset right now; it isn’t like you.” 

Brian scoffed. “I...Look, I miss him, alright? There. He’s my husband and he’s at home and I can’t share this experience with him, and I want to, and I can’t, and sure I’ll bring him home souvenirs and what not, but-” 

There was a knock at the door, and Freddie popped up. “Food’s here!” 

“I’ll try and eat,” Brian muttered. 

“I think this will be a buffet for one, really,” Freddie giggled. “Oh, I can’t wait to see his face; I’ve been thinking about it since we got on the plane...” 

You walked into the room, a cover over the light lunch the hotel had prepared at your request, the bottle of wine balanced on the tray you carried. 

Freddie was on the ball, taking the tray from you quickly as Brian darted up and over to you, nearly knocking you over with a hug and kisses. 

“What are you doing here?!” he was like an excited puppy, all limbs and kisses and love. “How did you get here?” 

“You’ve been grumpy about this tour and going away from your lover boy here for a few months now,” Freddie answered. “So...we worked it out so he could come with. But we wanted to make it a surprise. How did we do?” 

Brian was crying again, but you could tell they were happy tears now. “Good.” 

“Good,” Freddie beamed. “Let him get a breath, darling.” 

Brian let you go and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Sorry.” 

“Did I not already tell you this morning that you’ve nothing to be sorry for?” you joked. “I owe it to the lads, my being here right now. John arranged all the airfare, helped hide my luggage at his-” 

“I’ve got it in my room now,” John interjected. “I’ll go grab it for you.” 

You gave him a peck on the cheek as he passed you and out the door of the room to the hall. “And Roger and Freddie helped figure out the logistics of everything else, down to the lunch on that tray, so we can have a meal together before you go to the venue.” 

Roger nodded as he took the tray from Freddie and set it on the bed. “You know how hard it is to keep a secret from you, May? Much harder than I thought it would be, I very nearly broke and told you at least three times what we had planned. Glad I didn’t now.” 

“It’s adorable,” Freddie agreed. “We’ll let you kids be. Just keep mindful of the time, alright? You can have some fun now, but we need to be on time to the venue. And there’ll be plenty of time and adrenaline for you to take advantage of after the show, don’t forget...” 

Brian laughed and thanked them as they left, then shut and locked the door. “You’re here!” 

“I’m here!” you smiled. “And I will be the whole tour, unless you get sick of me and need some time away.” 

“Hush,” he teased as he came back over to you and kissed you hard. “Is lunch something that will get cold if we don’t get to it right away?” 

“It is, but that was by design,” you admitted. “I could hear your stomach down the hall, and I’m starved myself. We’ll eat, play a bit if there’s time, and if not...” 

You smirked as you let a hand trail down to toy with the half-done up buttons of his shirt. “Well. You’ll have something to look forward to after the show.” 

It was difficult to pull away, but you both managed it and settled onto the bed for lunch. As much fun as it was going to be, being able to be with Brian for the tour, it was still his work, and you weren’t going to let him go hungry or be late (as much as you could manage that at least, that the man struggled to remember to set alarms was somewhat out of your hands to a degree.) 

But there was so much to look forward to. Places to see, shows that you would get to watch from the backstage, and all the loving words you could offer him in the last few moments before he would run out onstage. 


End file.
